


A Mother's Love

by Nate56Mate



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: After John's death, Jack decides to comfort his widowed mother.
Relationships: Jack Marston/Abigail Roberts Marston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A Mother's Love

Abigail Marston was crying in her bedroom, 3 days ago, her husband, John Marston, was shot dead by a firing squad led by corrupt federal agent, Edgar Ross.

Her son, Jack, sat in the kitchen, listening to his mother's sorrowful cries, he missed his father too, and he also missed Uncle, a close friend of the Marstons and their farmhand.

Jack walked into his mother's bedroom "Ma?" he said.

"What is it, son?"

"I know, you've been rather depressed by the death of Pa, but i know something that will cheer you up" Jack took off his shirt and threw it to the side.

"Jack Marston, what are you doing?" Abigail yelled.

Jack took off his pants and underwear, showing off his average sized penis to his mother.

"John Marston Jr. put your clothes back on right now!" Abigail ordered, before Jack pressed his lips on hers.

Abigail tried to push Jack away, she did not want to have sex with her son, but eventually, she stopped pushing away, and started embracing him.

Jack separated his lips from hers "Sorry Ma" he apologised.

"I know i shouldn't do this, but i haven't had sex in 3 years" Abigail started undressing, she unbuttoned her shirt and removed her brassiere, showing off her large breasts.

She took off her dress and underpants, and lets her hair down.

She pressed her lips on Jack's, and the two fall to the bed.

The mother and son passionately kiss.

"I love you, Ma"

"I love you, Son"

Jack puts his penis into his mother's vagina. He thrusts.

Abigail jabs her nails into Jack's shoulders. He thrusts again.

"Harder, son, harder' Abigail moaned.

Jack thrusted a couple of more times, before Abigail let out a large moan.

Jack removed his penis from her vagina and laid next to her on the bed.

"Jack, i haven't felt that aroused since me and your father first conceived you" Abigail said trying to catch her breath.

"How about we forget this ever happened, ma?" Jack asked.

"Agreed"


End file.
